Wedding Dress
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Sayang, tolong jangan genggam tangan itu. Karena kamu seharusnya menjadi gadis ku. Tolong pandang aku, aku telah menunggu hingga saat ini. KYUMIN fanfic. YAOI! Don't Like Don't Read. But if you Like Read and Review please


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Wedding Dress

Cast :

Kyuhyun (SuJu)

Sungmin (SuJu)

Donghae (SuJu)

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Boy Love Story, Inspirasi dari lagu Taeyang – Wedding Dress, Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh atau jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun's POV

.

.

Aku mengambil kemeja dari dalam lemari pakaianku. Memakai kemeja putih itu dan mengancingnya dengan rapi. Tak lupa kukenakan rompi bermotif kotak-kotak hitam yang kontras dengan warna putih kemeja dan kulit putih pucatku.

Kulihat diriku di cermin besar yang ada di kamarku, tersenyum melihat penampilanku yang terlihat begitu sempurna di hari yang penting ini. Kuambil sebuah buku yang berisi lembaran-lembaran kertas lagu yang ku siapkan special untuk orang yang kucintai.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumahku menuju gereja kecil yang ada di sekitar sana. Dulu aku pernah berkata pada orang yang kucintai kalau aku akan mengajaknya ke sana dan aku akan melamarnya di sana.

Orang-orang di sekitar rumahku dan menyapaku penuh hormat. Maklum, orang tuaku adalah pemilik perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul dan sering kali membantu warga di kompleks perumahanku yang kurang mampu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Seorang kakek tua memanggilku. Aku mendekatinya dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kek?" tanyak lembut padanya.

Kakek itu memberiku sebuah kalung berbentuk kunci nada padaku, "pakai ini. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar untukmu. Aku tidak bisa datang untuk melihatmu," ujar kakek itu.

"Kek, apa tidak apa-apa kau menyerahkan ini padaku?"

Kakek itu mengangguk, "kalun itu tidak bisa kuberikan pada orang lain. Aku tidak punya cucu seorangpun. Kau sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri." Kake itupun tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum sangat lembut padanya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke gereja.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Changmin—sahabatku—mendekatiku sambil membawa sepotong besar kue coklat.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mantap, "apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi dan sekali lagi aku memberikannya sebuah anggukan kecil.

Dia menghela nafasnya, "semoga berhasil untuk hari ini. Ah, kau sudah melihatnya belum? Dia cantik sekali, lho. Sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau dia adalah seorang lelaki."

"Benarkah?" aku menatap Changmin tak percaya, "dimana dia?"

"Dia di ruang rias. Sebentar lagi dia—Ah, itu dia." Changmin menunjuk orang yang kucari. Seorang lelaki berparas manis yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang sangat cocok dengannya. Rambut panjang hasil keuletan tangan seorang penata rambut ahli membuat rambut itu terkesan seperti rambut asli. Mata foxy itu menatapku dan bibir mungil berbentuk huruf M itu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Ya, dia orang yang sangat aku cintai.

"Kyunnie!" Dia berlari kearahku dengan susah payah karena sepatu berhak tinggi itu membelengu kakinya. Tubuhnya limbung dan dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir saja terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"Minnie, berhati-hatilah. Gaunmu bisa kotor dan rusak," ujarku.

"Kau lebih mementingkan gaunku daripada aku, Kyunnie?" bibirnya mengerucut tanda dia kesal karena kata-kataku. Aku menghela nafasnya dan mengelus pipi pemuda itu lembut.

"Tentu aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, Lee Sungmin." Aku membantu Sungmin berdiri, "kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini."

Dia tersenyum manis, "kau terlihat sangat tampan. Kau sempurna."

"Lebih tampan aku, dong, Minnie." Seseorang menginterupsi kami berdua, "bagaimana penampilan Sungmin hari ini, Kyu?"

"Dia terlihat sangat cantik, Donghae."

Donghae—orang yang menginterupsi percakapan kami—berbisik ke telinga Sungmin, "kau dengar. Kyuhyun saja mengatakan kalau kau sangat cantik. Jadi percaya dirilah. Kau adalah yang tercantik di dunia."

Bisikan yang cukup keras itu terdengar olehku. Kulihat Donghae mencium dahi Sungmin dengan penuh cinta. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak melihat pemandangan itu. Seharusnya yang berdiri di samping Sungmin sekarang adalah aku, bukan Donghae maupun orang lain.

"Bagaimana lagunya? Sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Donghae padaku. Aku mengangguk dan menunjukkan partitur lagu yang akan kumainkan di hari pernikahan mereka ini. Lagu yang kupersembahkan untuk Lee Sungmin. Orang yang kucintai hidup dan matiku.

"Semoga sukses memainkan lagunya." Sungmin memberikan senyuman untuk menyemangatiku. Senyuman hangat itu… aku ingin bisa meliatnya setiap aku bangun di pagi hari.

Aku membalas senyuman Sungmin mendekati piano yang ada di dekat altar. Kususun partitur itu dengan rapi di sana. Tuhan, kumohon, kuatkan aku.

.

.

.

Ucapan janji suci kudengar dari mereka berdua. Mereka berdua kini berciuman hangat di hadapan pada hadiri dan di hadapanku. Mereka sudah sah menjadi _suami-istri._ Sakit memang, tapi apa dayaku. Donghae adalah sahabat yang aku sayangi, sedangkan Sungmin adalah orang yang aku cintai sejak aku kecil. Aku sudah pasrah sekarang. Ya, kuharap mereka berdua bahagia.

"Kyunnie." Suara Sungmin menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, "mainkan lagunya." Aku mengangguk dan mulai memainkan piano di hadapanku.

**[Taeyang – Wedding Dress]**

_**Niga geuwa datugo  
Ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo  
Himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo  
Amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo  
Nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo**_

_(Aku akan marah  
Kemudian kamu akan menangis  
Ketika kamu berontak, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat  
Sakit hati ku bersembunyi di dalam bayang-bayang  
Wajah ku ceria ketika aku melihat senyum mu)_

_._

_._

_._

Teringat tentang kenanganku bersama Sungmin ketika kami masih kecil. Aku datang ke rumahnya untuk bermain hingga sore hari dan kami berdua tertidur di beranda rumahnya karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan udara musim panas. Ketika aku terbangun, aku memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dan melihat senyumannya yang lembut. Dia mengigaukan namaku. Sangat lucu sekali.

.

.

.

_**Niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa  
Arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa  
Nan sumeul jug yeo  
Tto ipsureul kkaemureo  
Jebal geureul tteona naege ogil**_

_(Aku khawatir kamu akan mengetahui perasaan ku  
Dan aku takut jarak di antara kita akan semakin besar  
Aku menahan nafas ku  
Kemudian ku gigit bibir ku  
Aku pun berdoa bahwa dia akan pergi dari samping pria itu)_

_._

_._

_._

Semakin aku dewasa, aku semakin mencintainya. Aku semakin mencintai Sungmin. Terputar lagi di memoriku, saat aku mencoba mencium bibirnya saat dia tertidur pulas di ruang UKS, namun aku gerakanku terhenti karena Donghae masuk secara tiba-tiba. Nafasku tercekat dan aku menggigit bibirku. Apa yang aku lakukan? Ini akan merusak persahabatan kami. Aku akan merusak semuanya.

.

.

.

_**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima  
Cuz you should be my Lady  
Oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**_

_(Sayang, tolong jangan genggam tangan itu  
Karena kamu seharusnya menjadi gadis ku  
Tolong pandang aku, aku telah menunggu hingga saat ini)_

_._

_._

_._

Aku ingat pertama kali dia pergi berdua dengan Donghae karena aku sedang terbaring di ranjang karena demam. Seharusnya kami bertiga pergi ke taman bermain hari itu. Tapi karena kondisiku memburuk terpaksa aku menyuruh salah satu orang kepercayaanku—Zhoumi—untuk menikuti kemana mereka pergi dan saat Zhoumi kembali, dia membawakan beberapa lembar foto yang membuatku terkejut. Sungmin dan Donghae berpegangan tangan, saling merangkul dan ada sebuah foto yang menunjukkan kalau mereka tengah berciuman mesra. Tidak, seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sungmin adalah milikku, bukan milik Donghae.

.

.

.

_**Noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun  
Geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo  
Oneuri oji ankireul  
Geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**_

_(Sekali musiknya berhenti, kamu akan selamanya bersama dengan dia  
Aku berdoa dan berdoa hari ini tidak akan pernah datang)_

.

.

.

Dan hari ini akhirnya tiba. Saat aku harus merelakan Sungmin untuk selamanya bersama Donghae. Aku selalu berdoa hari ini tidak akan pernah ada. Aku selalu menunggu Sungmin di sini. Di gereja kecil ini. Tapi saat-saat itu sudah direbut oleh orang lain dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_**Nega ibeun wedding dress**_

_(Gaun pengantin yang hanya kamu pakai satu kali)_

_._

_._

_._

Aku membongkar lemari ibuku dan menunjukkan sepotong gaun pengantin pada Sungmin. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan memakai gaun ini dan aku akan berdiri berdampingan bersamanya di altar. Dia mengangguk dan mengecup pipiku. Saat itu kami masih terlalu kecil. Tapi hari ini dia memang memakai gaun pengantin itu. Walau yang disampingnya bukanlah aku.

.

.

.

_**Budi geuwa haengbokhae  
Neoreul ijeul su itge  
Nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo  
Birok handonganeun  
Na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh**_

_**Neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge  
Hollo babocheoreom saratjyo  
Ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nal bogo  
Sae hayake utgo inneunde  
**_

_(Pada akhirnya, berbahagialah dengan diri nya  
Sehingga aku bisa berjalan ke depan  
Tolong hapus aku dari hati mu  
Meski aku telah berusaha keras, oh tidak~_

_Aku telah tinggal lama dalam kebohongan  
Tetap, dia melihat ku dan tersenyum)_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini, hari yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dan Sungmin. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum merelakan Sungmin bersama Donghae. Aku hanya bisa berharap Sungmin berbahagia dengannya. Aku akan mencoba menghapus Sungmin dari hatiku. Aku akan berjalan terus ke depan. Aku akan mengubur semua ini dalam-dalam di hatiku.

.

.

.Aku menghentikan jemariku untuk menekan tuts piano tersebut. Semua orang di sana bertepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas, mencoba menahan air mataku untuk terjatuh kembali.

Sungmin menatapku, masih dengan senyum manisnya itu. Dia dan Donghae menghampirku. Sungmin memeluk tubuhku erat, sangat erat.

"Kyunnie…" bahu Sungmin bergetar pertanda dia sedang menangis. Aku mengelus punggungnya pelan dan masih mempertahankan senyuman di wajahku.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"Kyunnie… maafkan aku…," bisik Sungmin, "maaf…."

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie," bisikku, "Donghae."

Donghae menolah ke arahku dan tersenyum, "ada apa?"

Aku menarik tangan Sungmin dan Donghae lalu menyatukannya, "jaga Sungmin baik-baik. Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka melihat Sungmin menangis. Jadi kumohon padamu, jangan buat dia menangis sekalipun."

"Tentu aku akan menjaga Sungmin, Dia permataku yang sangat berharga."

Aku tersenyum mendengar setiap keyakinan yang keluar dari kata-kata Donghae. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku mencium pipi Sungmin yang masih menangis. Lalu aku berjalan keluar dari gereja itu, berjalan tanpa tahu arah yang pasti.

.

.

.

_Akan kukubur kenangan manis ini bersama tanah musim gugur._

_Akan kuterbangkan masa lalu bersama angin yang berlalu._

_Gaun pengantin itu. Simpanlah selamanya untukmu._

_Simpan bersama kenangan manis yang kita buat dahulu._

_Aku tidak akan melupakan rasa cintaku padamu._

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.**  
**

**Maaf kalau ada kekurangan di fanfic ini.  
**

**Mind to Review? ^^  
**


End file.
